


Belong

by Ayngondaia



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Tenderness, no beta we are bi we yearn and then we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngondaia/pseuds/Ayngondaia
Summary: A body as tough as nails is what they wanted, and like clay, they cradled him into their hands and shaped him. They scraped away at him until he was perfect. Strong as a bull. Just like he was meant to be.





	Belong

They value him for his strength.  
  
At least, that's what Rune believes. The marks on his back are proof of it. They hurt him so he could be stronger -- so he could endure more. A body as tough as nails is what they wanted, and like clay, they cradled him into their hands and shaped him. They scraped away at him until he was perfect. Strong as a bull. Just like he was meant to be.  
  
Now, he breaks broomsticks without meaning to. He crushes flower stems and doesn't dare hold another person. What if he breaks them? He is good at breaking, true. Not as good at fixing.  
  
But Elio holds his hand.  
  
Well, he held it. He held it about an hour ago. But the warmth is still there -- if, if he _focuses_, he can still imagine it there. It felt so small in his own. Fragile as a flower stem.  
  
But it didn't break.  
  
And now those very same hands wander across his chest, touch feathery-light as they trace each and every mark on his body. Sophie is making some weird faces off to the side, but she blurs into the background. His eyes can't leave the man standing before him. White light trails from his fingertips. Magic? It must be magic. It dances across his skin. But it's unlike any magic Rune has seen him cast before. That light was too bright for words. Golden and destructive, like falling stars, tearing through anything in their path.  
  
Elio is nice, and he's calm. He doesn't seem like the type who'd command the stars to rain down upon his enemies. But Rune still saw it happen, and he doesn't know what to make of it. When Elio casts spells, his hands tense up. Not now. Now they are gentle.  
  
Gentle like the wind in the curtains. Like a sun's breaking dawn. He once saw it from the window, bundled up on his old cot, awake before he had to be.  
  
Elio's face glows in the light. His own fingers cast shadows across the room, with the magic focused in the center of his palm. Faintly, he sees some scattered purple hairs are sprouting from Elio's crown. It looks funny. Nice. Cute?  
  
No, that's not it.  
  
But he doesn't know what word to use instead. 'Cute' will do for now.  
  
''These marks...'' Elio mumbles, entranced by the scarring on his skin, somehow, ''they're runes. Though, they're unlike anything I've ever seen.''  
  
Elio doesn't have these scars. But, then again, Rune can't see his skin. Is this what makes them different? Is this what sets him apart from Elio, Sophie, even Sanchez? And other people? What about them?  
  
His heart is heavy, all of a sudden. He doesn't want to be here anymore. He doesn't belong here.  
  
But Elio's fingers trail upward, and the heaviness lifts in an instant, traveling up until it's lodged in his throat. He wants to stop Elio's hands, but-- the breaking. He cannot risk the breaking.  
  
So the magic dances across his skin, around his neck... and snaps his collar clean through the middle. The heavy lock tumbles into his lap, and his eyes shoot up, searching Elio's for an answer -- any answer.  
  
And it comes in the form of a smile.  
  
''That's better, isn't it?''  
  
And Rune's lips twitch with a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i was hungry for this ship and in small fandoms u gotta bake ur own bread yknow..
> 
> (feedback is appreciated!!)


End file.
